L’Anglais et l’Irlandais
by LoutSiDuh
Summary: Sean n’aurait jamais imaginé se rapprocher autant d’Arthur Morgan. En effet, l’anglais est plein de surprises ...
1. Après-midi ensoleillée

C'était un jour ordinaire au camp de Clemens Point. Il faisait chaud ce qui avait le don de faire râler quelques personnes. Notamment Pearson qui essuyait régulièrement son front en préparant le ragoût du camp, ou encore Bill qui ne pouvait pas se reposer à cause de la chaleur trop importante. Cela avait aussi le don de redonner le sourire au petit Jack et donc par conséquent à ses parents aussi. Tilly s'amusait à éclabousser Mary Beth en lavant les vêtements dans l'eau du lac et l'Oncle paressait au soleil avec un petit sourire. D'autres encore étaient indifférents face à ça mais profitaient quand même de la bonne humeur générale.

Sean lui, était de garde. C'est donc en bougonnant que l'Irlandais se déplaça pour se mettre à l'ombre. Il se fit un peu de vent avec son chapeau en marmonnant. Dutch l'envoyait toujours monter la garde ... Était-ce de l'acharnement ? Sûrement. Tout le monde est entrain de se reposer tandis que lui doit surveiller que personne de suspect ne s'approche du camp, s'était t-il mal comporté pour mériter ça ? Le roux n'en a pas le souvenir.

Il fut soudain coupé dans sa réflexion par un bruit de brindille qui craque. Il relève rapidement son fusil, prêt à tirer et retire la sécurité provoquant un petit craquement. Il dit :

\- Qui est là ?

Une voix agacée se fit entendre :

\- C'est moi, Arthur !

À l'entente de la voix il baissa son arme et lança d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Bon retour parmi nous Arthur Morgan.

Il observa un instant l'homme sur son fidèle destrier. Arthur était parti chasser au vu de la biche attachée sur la croupe de son étalon et des deux lapins attachés au niveau de la selle. Le brun marmonna :

\- Reste concentré sur la garde au lieu de raconter des conneries.

Il tapote doucement avec son talon sur le flanc du cheval pour le faire avancer jusqu'au poteau d'attache avec les autres chevaux. Il descendit, lui flatta l'encolure, lui donna à manger et le brossa avant de retirer le butin qu'il avait chassé auparavant. Il amena tout ceci au cuisinier du camp et déposa la biche sans douceur sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler « Le plan de travail ». Il dit ensuite :

\- Voilà le dîner Pearson. Tu m'as reproché de me laisser aller. Voilà donc la preuve que non.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de répondre et alla se mettre à l'ombre près de l'eau pour se reposer un peu. La chaleur l'épuisait. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit petit à petit, bercé par le bruit de l'eau.

Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire ! Elle sera centrée sur la relation entre Arthur et Sean. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


	2. Une bière au coin du feu

Quelques heures plus tard. Arthur sentit quelque chose taper contre sa botte. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et fronça les sourcils à cause de l'obscurité. Il avait dormi si longtemps ? Il grogna :

\- Qui c'est ?

Une voix moqueuse dit :

\- C'est moi le vieux. Viens donc boire un coup avec moi au coin du feu.

L'anglais soupira d'agacement.

\- Tu me réveilles pour ça Sean ?

L'irlandais ricana en voyant l'anglais râler.

\- Toujours entrain de gueuler toi ... tu étais plus mignon quand tu dormais.

En se rendant compte de ses paroles, il grogna :

\- Bref, viens.

Il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Il attrapa une bière et s'installa sur le tronc d'arbre couché qui servait de banc. Il commença à boire un peu et lâcha un petit sourire en voyant Arthur le rejoindre, encore fatigué, une bière à la main. L'anglais s'installa à ses côtés et regarda le feu, l'air fatigué. Il dit d'une voix morne :

\- Pourquoi tu voulais que je te rejoigne ? T'as peur du noir maintenant ?

L'irlandais fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, je voulais simplement passer du temps avec toi. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Arthur lâche un rire sarcastique.

\- On n'a jamais été très proche. J'ai d'ailleurs été le premier à regretter de t'avoir sauvé des chasseurs de primes.

Pour seule réponse Sean lui donna un coup de coude ce qui fit rire l'anglais.

\- Très drôle. Tu as toujours été drôle Arthur Morgan.

L'anglais haussa les épaules et buva quelques gorgées d'alcool. L'ambiance malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, est détendue. Les deux hommes parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée, ils parlaient aussi de choses insolites qui leur étaient arrivées et parfois même de leurs passés.

Les heures passaient, Sean commençait à sentir l'effet de la fatigue, ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Arthur lui, a aussi été rattrapé par le manque de sommeil. Sa joue reposait contre l'épaule du roux et il commençait à ronfler un peu ce qui avait le don d'agacer Sean. L'irlandais grogna en claquant des mains :

\- Debout Morgan ! Allons rejoindre nos lits respectifs avant que tu ne commence à me baver dessus.

L'anglais marmonne et relève donc la tête, il se lève lentement et baille.

\- Ouais, allons-y. C'était sympa comme moment.

Et sur ces paroles brèves il s'en alla rejoindre son lit. Sean fit de même avec un petit sourire. Il adorait ce genre de moment avec l'anglais.


	3. Maudite tente et maudite pluie !

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la nuit ou Sean et Arthur avaient discuté au coin du feu et comme d'habitude Sean s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait rien à faire à Clemens Point et après la merveilleuse semaine ensoleillée qui leur avait été offerte, la pluie décida de reprendre les commandes. C'est donc en marmonnant à cause du vent frais et des quelques gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber que Sean rentra de Rhodes. Il avait été acheter quelques provisions en vitesse pour Pearson ainsi que des munitions et de l'huile pour les armes. Il attacha son cheval à l'abri et s'en occupa un moment avant d'aller donner la nourriture à Pearson. Il garda le reste pour lui, après tout, c'est lui qui avait payé ! Il arriva devant sa tente en sifflotant mais fut vite coupé dans son élan, il hurla :

\- MAIS ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!

Le tissu qui lui servait de toit est déchiré à certains endroits ce qui a laissé passer la pluie. Toutes les affaires de l'Irlandais sont donc trempées et son lit aussi n'a pas été épargné. Il s'empressa vite d'aller voir Hosea et Miss Grimshaw pour leur montrer le carnage. Hosea leva un sourcil, l'air amusé par tout cela et dit :

\- En effet tu ne pourras pas dormir ici Sean. Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé ici ...

\- Tu partageras la tente de quelqu'un en attendant que la tienne soit remise en état.

Dit Miss Grimshaw en partant calmement, l'air agacé d'avoir été appelée pour ça. Hosea rit et dit au roux avant de s'en aller :

\- Bon courage. J'espère que quelqu'un aura un peu de compassion pour toi.

C'est donc avec des yeux exorbités que Sean hurla, rouge de colère :

\- Attendez !! Vous me laissez comme ça ?!

Mais sa seule réponse fut le silence. Il marmonna et alla au feu de camp, là où tout le monde était rassemblé. Il se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde et dit :

\- J'ai eu un problème avec ma tente. Quelqu'un veut bien « m'héberger » en attendant que je trouve un moyen de la réparer ?

Personne ne parla, Sean marmonna quelque chose du genre « vous battez pas hein ... » Quand soudain une voix se fit entendre. À vrai dire Sean aurait préféré dormir à même le sol plutôt qu'avec lui ... Arthur dit de sa voix traînante :

\- Je veux bien partager ma tente avec toi l'Irlandais.

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je ne le trouve cependant pas génial ...


	4. Donne moi cette maudite couverture !

Un petit moment de silence retentit après l'annonce d'Arthur. Sean fronça les sourcils, peu enclin à dormir avec ce maudit Anglais. Il allait rétorquer quand la voix d'Hosea se fit entendre :

\- Et bien voilà ! Le problème est réglé ! Merci Arthur.

Sean bougonna et alla prendre un peu de ragoût, il mangea, perdu dans ses pensées. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, l'ambiance du camp était détendue. En fin de soirée Arthur lui fit signe :

\- Aller l'Irlandais ! C'est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Le roux marmonna et alla vers le brun, il observa la tente, l'air un peu étonné. Elle est beaucoup plus grande que la sienne ... Encore une fois, c'est injuste. Il râle donc :

\- Y'en a qui ont de la chance ...

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel, pose ses affaires et se déshabille. Il enlève sa veste boueuse, ses bottes, son chapeau ainsi que sa chemise. C'est donc torse nu et en sous vêtement qu'il s'allongea et remonta la fine couverture sur lui.

\- Viens au lieu de râler. Ou alors tu préfères peut-être dormir parterre ?

Sean fronce les sourcils et se déshabille à son tour. Une fois en sous vêtement il s'allongea aux côtés d'Arthur et tira la couverture pour en avoir un peu ce qui fit grogner l'anglais.

\- Commence pas l'Irlandais. J'ai une grosse journée demain et j'aimerai me reposer.

\- Laisse moi la couverture alors et je te laisserai tranquille !

\- Tu rêves ! J'ai froid moi aussi.

\- Mais taisez vous mon dieu !!

Hurla Dutch, dont la tente était juste à côté et qui essayait désespérément de dormir aussi. C'est donc en levant les yeux au ciel que les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos et fermèrent les yeux dans le but de dormir.

\- Bonne nuit l'Irlandais.

\- Bonne nuit Morgan.


	5. Il tient juste chaud

Le lendemain, quand Sean ouvrit les yeux il fut étonné de la sensation de bien être et de chaleur qui se dégageait dans son corps. Il poussa un soupire d'aise en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur, c'est étrange ... Cela ressemblait à un torse. Quoi ? UN TORSE ?!

C'est donc en écarquillant les yeux que Sean recula en fronçant les sourcils. Sous ses yeux, Arthur Morgan dormait paisiblement, l'air calme et serein. L'Irlandais fronça les sourcils et le souvenir de sa tente presque inondée refit surface. Maudite tente et maudite pluie ! Il se leva, l'air de rien en priant pour que l'Anglais ne se réveille pas, s'habille rapidement et va en direction du feu de camp principal. Mary Beth était déjà là, buvant tranquillement son café. Sean la salua vaguement, elle lui répondit par un sourire et dit :

\- Bien dormi Sean ?

Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Hm hm. Génial.

La jeune femme semblait assez amusée.

\- Je suis passée près de la tente tout à l'heure. Vous sembliez ... très proches Arthur et toi.

À ces mots le roux s'emporta.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Arrête tes conneries Mary Beth !

Elle rit et bu une gorgée de café.

\- Très bien ... très bien. Je garderai le silence. Mais tu sais il n'y a pas de mal à ça Sean.

C'est donc sur ces douces paroles qu'elle le laissa tranquille. Sean passa donc un petit moment seul à réfléchir. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- J'avais juste froid et ce ... ce ... ce type tient juste chaud. C'est tout.

Marmonne t-il, les joues un peu rouges. En voyant que les autres commençaient à se réveiller et que le camp commençait petit à petit à s'activer, il partit s'occuper de son cheval en faisant exprès d'éviter un certain Anglais qui avait depuis son réveil, un sourire amusé.


	6. Chute

Les jours passèrent, Sean faisait tout son possible pour éviter Arthur et cela marchait ! L'Anglais ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis maintenant cinq jours ! C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'il attrapa une bière. Boire une bière assit à l'ombre d'un arbre était vraiment quelque chose que le roux aimait faire. C'était sans compter sur Hosea qui se posta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. L'homme dit :

\- Sean est-ce que tu as vu Arthur ? Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier midi ...

L'Irlandais fronça les sourcils :

\- Non mais pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Ce bon vieux Morgan a l'habitude de partir plusieurs jours et de revenir comme si rien n'était.

Hosea soupire en l'entendant dire ça :

\- Oui mais là c'est différent Sean. Nous sommes recherchés. Des chasseurs de primes lui sont peut-être tombés dessus, il a peut-être fait une chute de cheval où ...

\- Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Je vais le chercher !

Grogne t-il agressivement, agacé par le discours d'Hosea. Il pose donc sa bière qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'entamer sous le regard du vieil homme, celui-ci dit :

\- Merci Sean. Aux dernières nouvelles il partait vers la Dakota River.

Il bougonna et sella son cheval. Il partit donc en direction de Valentine, la Dakota River était juste au nord de la ville après tout. Il arriva sur le lieu escarpé et fronça les sourcils. Quelle idée de venir ici ?! C'est donc pendant presque deux heures qu'il appela l'Anglais mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Pff ... Quel abruti. Tu sais quoi ?! Démerde toi !

Et c'est en voulant faire demi-tour que son cheval trébucha à cause d'un rocher qui venait de céder, le cheval, effrayé, se cabra. Sean étant mal installé sur la selle, tomba donc en arrière et après une descente dangereuse de la côte rocailleuse, son dos frappa contre un rocher. Il cria de douleur.

\- ET MERDE !

Il essaya de se lever et couina en sentant une douleur forte au niveau de sa cheville et également de son épaule.

\- Et manquait plus que ça ... Ennis ! Viens !

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler son cheval en le sifflant mais celui-ci s'était sûrement enfuit.

\- Abruti ...

Grogne t-il en n'ayant d'autre choix que de rester assit contre le rocher. Lui qui était sensé retrouver Arthur ... Le voilà bien ! Lentement, le soleil commença à se coucher, Sean grelottait et commencait à avoir faim. Il soupira et pris son fusil pour se défendre au cas où un prédateur rôderait dans les environs. La nuit passa donc lentement pour le jeune homme. C'est au petit matin qu'il fut réveillé par un coup au niveau de sa botte. Il grogna et pris maladroitement son fusil pour se défendre, il se détendit aussitôt en entendant une voix moqueuse dire :

\- Bah alors ? Un problème l'Irlandais ?


End file.
